


Petals

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is worthy of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

It was rare for him to take the male part with a woman, but always and ever it was ferocity that turned Grell on.

Angelina’s niece had done a Reaper's job and then turned on him like a charging tigress. The insipid little bint Grell remembered was ready to bloom into a vivid, passionate, steel-thorned flower. It had been a thrill, though there had been no time then to follow up on it.

Grell parted her petals with his tongue, finding her hot and sweet, wet with dew. Her clear green eyes hazed with pleasure as she writhed under mouth.


End file.
